


Arrival

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [17]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: Yungi and their girl arrive in New York City for spring break! After a visit to central park they decide to have an evening in at their B&B, planning for the rest of the trip and relaxing. When their girl turns in early, the boys expend some energy together in the shower.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Kudos: 7





	Arrival

“New York, New York!” Mingi sang as they stepped off the subway at the stop closest to their bed and breakfast. Yunho gave a snicker and she laughed, hugging him around the hips. “What?”

“You’re just cute, love,” she told him with a bright smile. “I love that you do stuff like that.” Mingi grinned, turning a little pink. Yunho took one of Mingi’s hands and she hooked a finger into one of his belt loops as they headed out of the subway station and out onto the streets of the city. They paused as Yunho checked the directions on his phone, opening the map to get their bearing and gestured in the direction they needed to head. Dragging their bags the short block and a half, they found themselves in front of the iron and glass door that was their bed and breakfast. Mingi dropped Yunho’s hand and pulled the door open, holding it open for the other two to enter before following with his own bag into the small reception area.

With no one currently at the desk, they put their bags to the side near the wood paneled desk and poked their heads around the corners of the small lobby area with a couch, an armchair, a coffee table, and a little vanity that had been repurposed to hold a few welcoming decorative items. It was nice and cozy looking, a little like a living room at someones house. Mingi scootched up behind her, petting her head and touching gently along her neck. Yunho threw his arms around Mingi from behind, lifting him up off the floor and bouncing him as they all giggled.

“Uh, can I help you?” A voice came from behind the desk.

“Yeah we are here to check in, sorry,” she said coming over towards the desk. Pulling out a piece of paper and her ID.

“Are you here with your parents?” Asked the guy behind the desk as he took the papers.

“Nope just us,” Yunho replied, hanging on Mingi’s shoulder from behind him still.

“Alright, let’s see,” he said, typing into the computer behind the counter. “Hmmm, I think there might have been a mistake in your reservation.”

“Hmm?” She said, standing on her tiptoes to try and see over the counter as if it would let her see what they were looking at.

“Well it looks like you have a room with only one bed,” his mouth pressed into a line. “We do have another room with two beds or we can also send up a cot, but that would be a little extra.”

“One bed is fine, it’s a king sized right?” She followed up. 

“Yes…” he blinked at them for a second before going on with the check-in for them. “Well, here is your key. You guys are up on the third floor, room 304 towards the end of the hall.”

“Thank you,” she smiled as she took the key from him and turned to grab the handle of her bag. “Come on loves, let’s go see the room.” Yunho and Mingi followed her to the stairwell, and they walked together up the couple of flights to the third floor. They found their room at the end of the hallway to the right. She slid the plastic key into the reader and swung the door open and stepped inside. The room was a lovely space filled with a pleasing combination of bright blue and crisp white. The room wasn’t large and the space was mostly filled with the bed, but given the price and the location, it was still a very good deal. They had a window that looked out on the small side street with the entrance to the B&B, a bright tiled bathroom, an armchair, and a little desk under the TV mounted to the wall. The bed was actually a little smaller than theirs back home, but it would be fine for the days they were here over break.

Not wanting to waste time, they put their suitcases in the corner, put the key in Yunho’s wallet, and headed back downstairs. They walked out the front door and turned left to make their way down the three and a half blocks to the edge of the park. Checking Yunho’s map again, they decided to head down a block to a small entrance into the massive park. They decided to start with the area behind the Metropolitan Museum, in part because there was a chance the cherry trees might be blooming already since spring had been warm and the place called Cherry Hill seemed like a good destination for that.

They set off along the maze of paths further into the park. At first they followed the path along the back of the museum, seeing the massive extended structures that seemed to stretch so far along the edge of the park.

“Do you think we’ll be able to see everything in there in a day when we go?” Mingi asked as they walked along the modern feeling structure of glass and steel that reached into the park.

“Maybe not but I bet we can see a lot,” she commented with a smile, catching his attention by taking his hand again. He looked back at her and gave her a big smile. Yunho took her other hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Did you see that over there?” He asked, gesturing at something that seemed to be pointing up into the sky behind the line of trees across the street that was running alongside the path they were on.

“What is it?” Mingi asked, squinting at it as they continued walking.

“It looks like an obelisk,” she stated. “Want to go see what it is?” Both of the boys nodded and they started off, first crossing the road and path and sneaking onto the broad grassy lawn. The old trees there were just starting to put out their leaves making it surprisingly easy to see further into the park as they walked. The obelisk was a large object of brown stone that seemed to be just a little out of place, rising out of nowhere in the middle of a park in the city. When they got close, they could see that it seemed to actually be an ancient object that had been installed in the park, likely related to the museum nearby.

“That’s neat,” she declared, circling the base and looking up at the hieroglyphic carvings. “I really wonder what it says.”

“Maybe something like ‘Pharaoh Ramses was here, he was cool and liked pointy things,’” Yunho jokingly suggested.

“You know,” she admitted with a grin. “There is every chance you really aren’t that far off.”

After a couple more minutes they headed down off the area that held the obelisk onto another path that circled around the broad open lawn at the center of that portion of the park, slowly making their way towards a place called the Turtle Pond. They passed a cool faux medieval bridge and a statue to some Polish king. Across from the statue was a natural looking rock outcrop that provided an amazing view over the water with some of the very tallest buildings at the south side of the park poking up to remind you that you were in one of the biggest cities in the world.

“I wonder if anyone ever swims in that,” Mingi wondered, dipping the toe of his shoe into the water where it was lapping at the edge of the rock.

“Given the color of the water,” she said, giving a little bit of a frown. “I am hoping not. I would bet there are way nicer places to swim or get wet even in the park.”

“Yeah probably,” he nodded. “The view just kind of makes it a tempting place, I think.”

“You like the idea of swimming with a view?” Yunho chuckled.

“Isn’t everything more fun with a nice setting?” Mingi shrugged.

“Yes, yes it is,” she agreed. “But I’d prefer my swimming water to have a little less algae in it.”

“Me, too,” Mingi admitted. 

“Okay, so where are we going from here,” She asked, coming up beside Yunho as he pulled out his phone at her question. They set a vague path towards through the forestry ramble and along the inner side of The Lake. The sheer scale of the park was enough to make you feel small. It was odd how, when you stepped out of the forest and could suddenly see the sky scrapers again it suddenly made the park seem both huge and closed in at the same time. 

As they exited the ramble, they found themselves on a beautiful gently curving bridge that crossed over a thin stretch between the two sides of the lake. She paused midway, leaning on the decorative cement railing to take in the view of the park and the city. Along the side of the park to the west skyscrapers added texture to the skyline, so contrastingly symmetrical and industrial. A testament to industry and innovation.

In the park, the sparse branches of the trees reached towards the sky, yet still dwarfed by the buildings unless you were under them. In the park on the other side of the lake, fruit trees were blooming in pink and white, heralding the beginning of spring. People passed, the water sparkled, and a light breeze stirred the blooms and the branches.

“Want to get a picture here?” Yunho asked when she paused there, looking out at the view.

“Sure,” she nodded. “Isn’t it such a gorgeous place? The trees and the lake and everything… just how it all makes you feel so small.”

“It’s beautiful,” Yunho agreed. “But I never feel small when I’m with you.”

“Is… is that a joke about my height?” She laughed, narrowing her eyes at him.

“No, no,” he burst into laughter, realizing that it did sound like that when he thought about it. “I meant you both make me feel important.”

“Okay, that was sweet,” she chuckled, guiding his face down for a kiss. “Mingi babe, come here, let’s get a picture here together.” Mingi happily bound over, joining them where they leaned against the concrete rail of the bridge. The boys leaned down to her level so they would all fit in the frame and smiled into the camera as she hit the button.

“One more,” Yunho urged as she started to put the camera away. She nodded and brought the camera back up for another picture. Both boys turned their faces, pressing a kiss to her cheeks from either side. A grin spread over her face as she took another couple of pictures of the three of them. This would be a moment she would want to remember for a very long time.

Before the boys could stop her, she dashed off towards Cherry Hill, going to look at the cherry blossoms fluttering in the breeze. They chased after her, laughing as they quickly caught up with her on the paved path that curved around the slight hill where many of the pink crowned trees were dotted. At a break in the benches that lined the path she guided them off the path and onto the grass to get closer to the trees.

“Isn’t it just a little amazing that they bloom even before the leaves come out?” Mingi noted as he looked at the pink blossoms against the blue of the sky. Petals fluttered off the tree and onto the grass around them, dancing like snowflakes in the air as they fell.

“They are so beautiful,” Yunho agreed. “Maybe someday we can have a cherry tree at our house.”

“Someday, when we have a house that is ours,” she nodded. “The flowers are awesome, but can you imagine if we actually got edible cherries too. I could make pies.”

“My mom used to can peaches from my grandparent’s yard back when I was a kid,” Yunho recalled. “Maybe she can teach us how to do that, then we can save them.”

“I think it’s going to be awhile before we can do that,” she said with a sigh.

“Doesn’t hurt to plan ahead,” Mingi grinned.

“Of course not,” she admitted. “It’s just…”

“What?” Yunho asked, when her pause seemed to draw out.

“Sometimes it feels so far away it doesn’t feel real,” she shrugged, deliberately looking at the trees around them.

“You mean the future?” Mingi questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “A future where we have our house and our trees. Sometimes I don’t really want to think about it since it doesn’t really feel like it’s going to be real. What we have now, I’m just happy to have what we do at least.”

“When we graduate,” Yunho declared with complete confidence. “We’ll buy a house together, get a dog, just, you know, make a real home for ourselves.”

“How are we going to explain that to our parents?” She half laughed, half sighed.

“Who says we have to explain anything at that point?” Mingi declared, longing for the day when he could really not care about what his father thought.

“I don’t know,” she allowed. “I guess I sort of hope someday mom and dad will understand, you know. Come over for holidays and birthdays. I want them to be happy for me.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever have that,” Mingi said ruefully. “But I’d be so happy if you got that. Your parents have always been amazing to me even if your dad can be a little prickly sometimes. They love you, I think maybe, if they see you… or I mean us happy, I think they will come around.”

“It’s sort of funny,” Yunho sighed, putting his hand over Mingi’s where it was resting on her shoulder. “I think my mom will be relieved that we are all together. She is always so worried about me being left out; being left alone. When we tell her we are all together, I actually think it will make her happy.”

“Well, on the upside,” she said, giving Mingi a bright smile. “When we tell your dad, we will never have to see him again.”

“That is a bonus,” Mingi readily agreed. “Can… can we call him now?”

“Let’s get a couple more years of tuition out of him,” Yunho suggested.

***

They got back to the B&B around sunset tired and hungry from their wandering in the park. On their way home they had picked up some Thai food and donuts to eat so they would be able to stay in and relax for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow would be a full day of touristing, so they decided a little relaxation and maybe even an early night, would be ideal.

Bags of food in hand, they slipped back upstairs to their room. She was already yawning by the time they were back in their room, tired from running around and keeping up with the boys as they toured the park. They had seen quite a few cherry trees, gotten selfies in some of the more iconic spots in the park, like Belvedere Castle and Strawberry Fields. Although they had grabbed a couple of sandwiches from a convenience store at some point, they were starving by the time they actually got back. Passing around the containers of food, they each took their fill while they planned what exactly they were going to do the next day.

“Can we do the big museum tomorrow,” Mingi asked, taking a bite of a maple bacon donut. “I want to see what’s in there, and it’s pretty close.”

“Yeah of course,” she nodded, opening her mouth to accept a bite Yunho was offering her. “We can see what we can get in during a visit tomorrow. Was there something specific you wanted to see there?”

“I don’t know,” Mingi shrugged. “I just like history and it looks like it could be fun.”

“We’ll do that first then,” she nodded. “I’d kind of like to maybe see the Natural History Museum, too.”

“What about the botanical gardens?” Yunho suggested.

“Sure we can do that the day after,” she agreed. “I want to save Thursday for shopping. I wanted to get a dress and maybe some makeup for our anniversary dinner on Friday. Do you boys want to get anything done?”

“I already have a suit but I was thinking I might like a change of hair color if you guys were okay with it.” Yunho mentioned, trying to read their faces.

“You know I’d love any look you pick,” she assured him, patting his knee. 

“Yeah, of course, what were you thinking of?” Mingi asked with an excited grin. 

“What about something wild,” Yunho tested. “Like a green or blue?”

“Ooooo,” Mingi responded, giving him finger guns. “I like it.”

“Do you mind if I take my shower now?” She asked, stifling another yawn. “We don’t have to go to bed quite yet but I am tired.”

“That’s okay,” Yunho nodded. “Go ahead. It’s not like we are going to go out again anyway. Take your shower, love.”

“Thanks, I won’t be long, “ she promised, kissing each of them on the cheek as she got up. They watched her head into the bathroom, relaxing against the headboard as they finished up the last of the food.

“Do you think she’ll let us pay for her dress and stuff for the dinner?” Mingi asked.

“Mmmmm, probably not willingly, but maybe we can sort of do it sneakily,” Yunho suggested.

“I’m listening,” Mingi turned his head to look at the other boy with a grin.

“It’s pretty simple,” Yunho shrugged. “When she has picked it all out, we divide and conquer. So you take the stuff and I’ll distract her by taking her to look at something else while you slip off and pay.”

“Deal,” Mingi stuck out his hand and sealed the deal with a firm shake of their hands. They settled on watching an episode of something while they waited for her to come back out. Before too long she came out damp and wrapped in a fluffy towel. She fished out an old AC/DC t-shirt that  _ sort of _ belonged to Yunho but had largely been adopted by her as a night shirt, slipping it on before she tiredly flopped onto the foot of the bed.

“Tired, baby?” Mingi asked, leaning forward and patting her head.

“‘m fine,” she said as she yawned. “Maybe a little.”

“Honey, just lie down,” Yunho looked at her and laughed, pulling her higher up into the bed. “After this episode we’ll go shower and we can just go to sleep.”

“You don’ hafta,” she muttered, cuddling down into the space between them. “I don’t want to rain on the fun we should be having.”

“It’s not a bad idea to sleep a little early today,” Yunho gave her forehead a quick kiss. “Then we can get an early start tomorrow on the actual fun we have planned.”

“Sorry I’m being no fun today,” she huffed.

“Babe, don’t be silly,” Mingi hugged her from behind, nuzzling into her damp hair. “I’m a little tired too, it would be smart to sleep early. Just get under the covers and close your eyes.”

“Fiiiiiiine,” she grumbled but let Mingi tuck her in under the blankets. As she settled down in the pile of pillows at the top of the bed Yunho motioned at Mingi that they should go ahead and go into the shower. Mingi nodded and slid off the bed to follow him into the bathroom. They stripped off their clothes near the suitcases, piling all their dirty clothes together in a heap, then headed into the bright tiled bathroom. Yunho closed the door behind them and pressed Mingi back against it, leaning in for a playful kiss. Mingi grinned against the other boy's lips as his arms snaked around his neck.

“Not feeling tired yet, huh?” Mingi teased in a quiet voice, trying to keep it from carrying into the other room.

“I kinda want you,” Yunho chuckled, bringing his hands to Mingi’s narrow hips.

“Wait, one sec,” Mingi pulled away and cracked the door open, he quietly snuck back to their bags and pulled out the bottle of lube he had packed, casting a look back to the bed where she seemed to be nearly asleep already. The sight made him smile as he quietly slipped back into the bathroom.

“Let’s see if I can’t tire you out a little.” Mingi teased, putting the bottle on the counter as he backed Yunho against it.

“Yes please,” Yunho grinned. Mingi’s lips found the soft Cupid’s bow curve of Yunho’s, enjoying the sweet softness of them pressed against his own. His tongue darted out, tasting the pink softness of Yunho’s lower lip, making him moan slightly.

“I wanted to kiss you all day,” Mingi admitted, pressing his forehead against him.

“Why didn’t you,” Yunho asked, putting his hands on the other boy’s biceps.

“I don’t know,” Mingi shrugged, shaking his head slightly. “What if someone says something? What if someone wants to start something?”

“They won’t,” Yunho soothed, running his hands up and down Mingi’s arms. “And what do I care if they did. I’m proud that I love you. I want everyone to know that you’re my boy.”

“Yeah?” Mingi gave a chuckle.

“My handsome,” Yunho kissed his cheekbone. “Sweet,” he kissed the little mole lower down near his jaw line. “Funny,” he moved to the side of his neck. “Wonderful,” his lips brushed his collarbone. “Sexy,” he smiled, looking up to meet Mingi’s eyes as he reached between them to wrap his fingers around his growing erection. “Boyfriend.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I kissed you sometimes when we were out?” Mingi questioned, feeling a blush rise on his chest and face. “You wouldn’t pull away?”

“Any time that I would be okay with getting a kiss from our girl, I would be just as happy to get a kiss from you,” Yunho promised. “I’m so happy to have you, that you love me, too.” Yunho pushed him slightly further into the bathroom and went to his knees in front of him. “I haven’t kissed you because I’m afraid, but not of what others think.” Yunho told him as he kissed the tip of his erection. “I’m afraid you’ll pull away and I don’t want to hurt you.” He took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“Ahhh,” Mingi groaned, gripping the towel rack with one hand and the edge of the counter with the other. “I want to say I wouldn’t but… sometimes I get scared of what people will think or how they will react.”

“I know,” Yunho nodded, working his hand up and down the length in his hand. “I want to kiss you and I want you to like it. I want it to be something you hope for, not something you fear happening. I love you too much for that.”

“I’m sorry,” Mingi said guiltily.

“It’s okay,” Yunho licked up his length. “Someday you’ll get there, and I’ll wait for you and for that day.” Taking Mingi into his mouth, he threw himself into driving him to distraction. Mingi looked down, taking in the view of Yunho bobbing as he took as much of his length in his mouth. He loved watching himself disappear in Yunho’s lips and feeling the wet cavern of his mouth move over him.

Yunho loved tasting Mingi. He loved the flavor of his skin and how he reacted to his touch. Usually it was the three of them, and he loved every moment they had together. But sometimes he thought that it made Mingi feel like he was less. That perhaps he wasn’t loved for himself, he was a secondary piece, a less important part of a whole. At the very least, less secure in how important he was and how much he was loved for himself.

Yunho licked him like he was candy, holding onto Mingi’s hips to hold them both steady. Mingi felt weak as he watched Yunho’s mouth move over him eagerly. Part of him wanted to tell him he didn’t have to do this, but he loved this feeling and seeing Yunho on him so he bit his tongue. The way his hands held his hips and his eyes looked up at him, a sparkling glow in his deep brown eyes, made his stomach tight. Catching him looking, Yunho made a show of taking as much of Mingi as he could into his mouth until he brushed the back of his throat and made his eyes water slightly.

“You—you don’t have to,” Mingi finally panted.

“But I want to,” Yunho replied, licking the saliva that was moistening his lower lip. “Do you want to come in my mouth or do you want to take me in the shower?”

“Both,” Mingi joked. “Either, as long as it’s inside you.”

“As you wish,” Yunho let one hand go to stroke himself as he took Mingi in his mouth again.

“Wait,” Mingi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Yunho sat back on his heels and let his hands drop from the other boy with a twinge of disappointment in his eyes. “No no, I just,” he cleared his throat as a pink blush rose on his cheeks. “Can I taste you too?”

“Do you really want to?” Yunho asked, coming to his feet to look Mingi in the face.

“I don’t have to,” Mingi shrugged, averting his eyes.

“That isn’t what I asked,” Yunho moved into his vision. “Do you want to suck my dick?”

Mingi’s eyes snapped to Yunho’s at the crude language. “Yeah,” he replied a little defiantly.

“Then do it,” Yunho prompted, pressing lightly on Mingi’s shoulders to bring him to his knees.

“Sit for me?” Mingi guided Yunho back to sit on the lid of the closed toilet. Yunho acquiesced, taking a seat on it and letting Mingi kneel down in front of him. Reaching out, Yunho ran his fingers through Mingi’s hair as he drew closer. Mingi put his hands on the thick thighs of the other boy, adjusting his position on the floor, then leaned in to lick a line up the underside of Yunho’s erection. Yunho let out a tight sigh at the feel. Mingi took the tip in his mouth sucking it and swirling his tongue around it like a lollipop.

“Ahhh, Mingi, you’re such a tease,” Yunho praised, running his fingers through his hair. Mingi hummed around him, flattening his tongue as he slid more of him into his mouth. Yunho quivered, his hand fisting lightly in the other boy’s hair as he fought the urge to guide him further down.

“Show me what you like,” Mingi said when he pulled off, putting both of Yunho’s hands on his head as he moved his mouth back on him. With a smile, Yunho gently used his hands to move the other boy along his length until he felt his tip touch the back of his throat and held him there for a few seconds before pulling him back up.

“Is that okay,” Yunho asked, keeping his grip but making it light enough to allow Mingi to pull away if he wanted. Mingi gave a light shake to his head without taking his mouth off Yunho’s length. Guiding his head down again, Yunho watched as Mingi closed his eyes, giving the other boy almost complete control of him. With slow deliberate moves Yunho moved Mingi’s mouth up and down his length as he kept his jaw slack. At the end of each slow stroke Yunho felt himself brush the softness of the back of Mingi’s throat before he pulled the other boy back.

“Love, you feel like fucking heaven,” Yunho moaned. “If we keep going much longer I’m going to come.”

“Come in my mouth, please,” Mingi said, having pulled back enough to speak as he wiped a little bit of moisture that had spilled onto his chin.

“Okay,” Yunho nodded, running his thumbs over Mingi’s cheeks as he pulled him back.

“And, please be a little more rough,” Mingi’s eyes flicked up to Yunho’s then dropped nervously.

Yunho nodded again, “Just tap out if you need to, okay?” Yunho guided Mingi’s mouth down onto him again pulling him down faster and bumping the back of his throat harder. Mingi gagged slightly, his little snaggle-tooth scraping along Yunho’s length for a second before he caught himself.

“You okay?” Yunho gritted out, enjoying the sensations. Mingi nodded, keeping his eyes closed and concentrating on keeping his jaw slack. Trusting the other boy, Yunho pulled his mouth up and down the length of him faster and going deeper. The soft, slick feel of Mingi’s mouth around him felt fantastic and the way he just trusted him and let him control the movement made it feel different. Yunho could feel his orgasm building and increased the speed at which he moved.

“Fuck, Mingi, you feel so good,” Yunho groaned. “Can you take more of me?” Mingi didn’t answer, instead he pushed himself down his length, past the point where he hit the back of his throat taking more of him until he gagged and his eyes watered. Yunho’s breath caught and he wiped away the tears from the corners of Mingi’s eyes. Following Mingi’s guide, Yunho kept him moving, hitting that depth over and over again as his pleasure built.

A moment later his orgasm burst over him and he held Mingi’s head down against him as he felt himself twitch in his throat. He felt Mingi swallow around him, the muscles in his throat working on him. Letting go of his head, Yunho let Mingi pull away. Mingi drew in a deep breath, having been holding his breath as Yunho invaded his throat. He wiped his chin and looked up at a dazed and pleased Yunho still sitting before him, leg spread wide and his head thrown back. 

“Mingi, I love you,” Yunho panted, leaning forward to pull him into a kiss. “God you are so good to me.”

“Was that good?” Mingi asked, a happy sparkle in his eyes.

“So good,” Yunho praised. “You made me feel so good. Now how about you fuck me senseless in the shower. What do you think?”

“You still want to?” Mingi smiled up at him. 

“Please,” Yunho urged, standing up and pulling Mingi towards the shower, palming the lube as he moved. Mingi followed him, stepping in as Yunho started the water running. Mingi pushed them both under the stream of hot water, tucking his head against Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him close.

“I love you, too,” Mingi said softly. They stood in the water, letting it flow over then until their skin was pink and warm from the heat. Yunho reached for the bar of soap the hotel had provided, lathering it in his hands before reaching out to Mingi to start washing him. Mingi helped him, guiding his hands as they washed along his chest and abdomen and lower. Yunho had to kneel to reach his legs, taking the chance to place a soapy kiss to Mingi’s hip. 

Having gotten all of Mingi clean, they switched places and Mingi returned the favor, giving the boy he loved a sunny grin as he washed him. He loved touching and looking at Yunho’s lean body. It was so perfectly proportioned, soft and hard in all the right places. He pushed the slightly taller boy back under the water to rinse him before reaching for the shampoo and drizzling a little into his palm. He ran his fingers through the other boys hair until it was satisfactorily sudsy and clean. Mingi helped him lean his head back under the water and rinse it clean before Yunho did the same for him.

“You ready?” Mingi asked, running his hands over Yunho’s droplet covered body. Yunho nodded, giving him a quick kiss before he turned around, giving Mingi his back. Mingi reached for the bottle of lube where it had been left on the little shower shelf. Clicking open the top as the water from the shower beat lightly against his back, he dribbled a liberal amount of it into his hand. He slid it over himself and along the damp crevice of Yunho’s ass. He couldn’t help but admire the lovely bubbly shape of it, rinsing his hand slightly before reaching out to give the muscles a light squeeze. 

Yunho gave a low chuckle, sticking his ass out invitingly to the other boy. Mingi kissed the back of his neck and down over his shoulder blades. He ran the tip of his length between Yunho’s cheeks, testing the resistance of his body. Finding it still too tight, Mingi slipped a hand between them making slow circles around Yunho’s tight ring of muscles.

“Let me in, love,” Mingi said gently as he slid a finger inside. “I want to make love to you.”

“Yes please, I want you,” Yunho whined. Mingi worked him wider for another moment before bringing his erection back, slipping the tip of his head inside. He added more lube again, having lost some to the dribbles of water that had come over his hands and the front of his body from the shower. With gentle thrusts and withdrawals, he slipped himself inside up to the hilt.

“You feel so good,” Mingi groaned, his hands coming around to hold Yunho around the chest and splaying over his lower stomach. He pressed his lips to his shoulder as he pulled out and slid back in. They both sighed at the sensation.

“Is it good for you,” Mingi asked, looking at what he could see of Yunho’s face as he leaned against the tile wall, pressing his forehead against it. Yunho nodded, only giving a breathy moan in response besides that. “Can you come again tonight?” Mingi asked, his lower hand wandering down to touch Yunho’s half hard length.

“Dunno, but we can try,” Yunho turned his face to the side and offered the other boy a smile.

“If it’s too much just say, okay?” Mingi urged as he fondled the slightly squishy length. Yunho nodded, relaxing with one cheek pressed against the cool tile. Yunho shivered slightly at the feeling of over stimulation. He liked it but it skated on the edge of discomfort. Mingi kept touching him, keeping his movements light and gentle as he touched him and keeping the pace the same as his thrusts. Mingi buried his face in Yunho’s shoulder as he moved, taking in the scent of his clean skin and listening to his panting breaths as he brushed over his prostate from the inside.

“Faster,” Yunho breathed, eyes closed and features slack with pleasure. Mingi obliged both thrusting faster and holding him tighter. Yunho’s dick was almost hard in Mingi’s hand but still slightly soft. He could feel the pulse of blood below the skin as he touched it. He seemed to be getting close and Mingi concentrated his touch on the head, only occasionally sliding his hand down the full length.

“Can you come for me?” Mingi breathed against the shell of his ear. “Come for me one more time.” Yunho whimpered, his face scrunching as he came closer to his second orgasm. “That’s it. You look so good when you come. Let me see it.” Yunho panted, his jaw falling slack as the sensations built against whatever dam he had inside, beating against it until it broke. His orgasm shuttered through him and he stiffened in Mingi’s arms. Mingi whispered praises to him as he felt the slight dribble of cum bubble out onto his hand as he gently held him in his hand. It wasn’t much since he had already come a half an hour before, but Mingi gloried in the feel. He thrust into him, looking to follow soon after. Yunho groaned, interlacing his fingers with Mingi’s where he still held him in his hand.

“Harder,” Yunho demanded. “Fuck me, Mingi.” Mingi moved his hands to Yunho’s hips, thrusting into him to the hilt and withdrawing nearly all the way. Yunho angled his hips to help him move, propping himself up against the wall with his forearms. Mingi could feel his orgasm there, so close. With just a few more thrusts he came, his length deep inside Yunho as he threw his head back and his hands grabbed Yunho’s hips harshly.

“So good,” Mingi groaned. “You make me feel so good.” Yunho pushed away from the wall, bringing them both back under the water. Water dribbled down over their faces as Mingi finally pulled himself out, making both of them moan. Mingi smiled against the back of Yunho’s neck as his hand went between them to use the water to rinse both of them clean again. His hand reached for the soap, taking a little on his hand, and washed them both gently.

“Ready to get out and join our girl in bed?” Mingi asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Yunho agreed with a giggle. “I think I’m gonna sleep really well now. Thanks for helping wear me out. Are you ready for bed?”

“Mm-hmm,” Mingi nodded, turning off the water behind him as he drew Yunho into a kiss. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that you love me.”

“I’ll try to remember to tell you more,” Yunho held Mingi’s hand against his cheek. “I’ll try to never let you forget how much I love you. Just you, for who you are.”

“Me too,” Mingi grinned shyly. “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot sometimes.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Yunho pushed his shoulder playfully. “You just need to hear it more and sometimes I forget that. Just remember, I’m always happy to get a kiss from you or hug you or hold your hand. I know you don’t always want to, and I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait for the day when you reach for me.”

“Thank you,” Mingi pulled him into a hug as they stood in the tub together, dripping in the cooling air of the bathroom. When he pulled away, Yunho grabbed a towel off the rack and rubbed himself mostly dry before stepping out of the shower and rubbing Mingi down with the same towel. They both ran the towel over their heads, drying their hair. Yunho wiped a clear area in the mirror and looked at both their faces together in the reflection.

“What would you think of me with  _ black _ black hair?” Yunho asked, still looking at both of them. “Like a sort of goth look? And…” he paused, his cheeks going a little pink. “Would you be embarrassed if I tried a little make up?”

“Sounds kind of hot to me,” Mingi waggled his eyebrows at him in the mirror. “Maybe we could all share makeup. Our girl could probably help us learn to do some.”

“She’d like it too, wouldn’t she?” Yunho said with just a hint of doubt in his voice. 

“I’m sure she would,” Mingi shrugged. “But we can talk to her about it in the morning. Ready to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Yunho gave Mingi a quick kiss on his cheek. “I think I’m just gonna sleep like this. Did you want to put on a shirt or anything?”

“Nah, let’s just hop into bed,” Mingi agreed, grabbing Yunho around the waist and turning them both towards the door and waddling out. They both snickered quietly as they slipped into the bed from either side, cuddling up against their girl. She huffed and half opened her eyes as they joined her and they both shushed her, urging her to relax and close her eyes. They all entwined their limbs in the dim room, only lit by the vast city outside their window. 


End file.
